fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
A Bit of Rhythm
Sypnosis A Bit of Rhythm is a four-panel manga about the daily school lives of various female characters in the Rhythm Heaven franchise. Each volume lasts for a year, and it is much like Azumanga Daioh, in that there is a child prodigy. In A Bit of Rhythm, she happens to be a Cheer Reader. There will be four volumes in total; Volume 1 (freshman year), Volume 2 (sophomore year), Volume 3 (junior year), and Volume 4 (senior year). Characters As stated above, there are multiple females from the Rhythm Heaven franchise in the manga. However, the original Game Boy game that was only released in Japan, Rizimu Tengoku, has no appearances. Only characters from the DS game (Rhythm Heaven) and Wii game (Rhythm Heaven Fever) appear. Senpai Otherwise known as the girl from Double Date, this teenager is sweet, mature, a bit clingy, and oblivious all the time. She constantly has to be nudged back into reality. She moved from Tokyo, and there her ADD was so bad that she was oblivious to her romantic partner, Kouhai, kicking away balls on her dates with him. Although she no longer sees him in person, they chat via Webkinz World. Senpai also has her own extremely popular band. And by popular, I mean that Senpai is a celebrity all over Japan and gets millions of fan letters from teenage boys every day. Reporter As the name implies, she's a sports reporter, and she's so-so at what she does; half the time, she doesn't even ask real questions! She can get very annoying. Her catchphrase is "Wubadubadub's that true" and she has a secret crush on the Annoying Orange. However, she's afraid to tell him because he might just annoy her. Reporter is very enthusiastic and talkative. MC Adore The name is an alias for the not-so-famous rapper who raps with her two buddies on cars. Her real name is not known to Fantendo. By not-so-famous, I mean that she isn't as famous as Senpai, and therefore she has no real audience and has to use a car as her stage. MC Adore is a bossy diva, and she's a teacher at Osakabaka High. Ann Glerr The name is a pun! Ann Glerr is a fisher who always forgets her homework. She is the class clown, always making jokes and calling out. However, Ann Glerr is quite smart, especially in science. She hates doing work, and likes to come up with excuses to not do work. Cheer Reader Every Cheer Reader is named Cheer Reader, and Cheer Reader is no exception! Due to her extreme interest in academics (and reading a buncha books), she's a prodigy who, despite being only nine, is a freshman in high school. Like Senpai, she moved from Tokyo, and dreams that someday Kouhai and Senpai will break up so that she can be Kouhai's new girlfriend. Cheer Reader is sweet and well-liked, but has a habit of getting into topics too advanced for the others to understand (except for MC Adore). Love Lab Girl The Love Lab Girl has no name, therefore we will just refer to her as the Love Lab Girl. The Love Lab Girl isn't that intelligent, except for in science. She moves from Kyoto in the middle of Volume 1, so don't freak out if she isn't on its cover. This lady is socially awkward, but is very nice once you get to know her. Fan Club Girl and The Dazzle Like the Love Lab Girl, the Fan Club Girl is a no-namer, so we'll refer to her as Fan Club Girl. The Fan Club Girl is a famous pop idol like Senpai, but she's only seven and she isn't a prodigy like Cheer Reader. However, she's MC Adore's stepdaughter, and therefore visits the school occasionally. So does the Dazzle, one of six Dazzles. A Dazzle is a model who advertises the Easy Bake Oven for Japan. She is MC Adore's second stepdaughter, as MC Adore is unable to have biological children. MC Adore is in a friendly rivalry with Fan Club Girl and the Dazzle. This is because she wants to be as famous as her two stepdaughters. The Weasel One of the weasels from Double Date, the Weasel is female and very intense about her opinions. Fortunately, Osakabaka High admits weasels, and therefore she is in the girls' class. She inadvertently distracts Senpai, and this happens only because Senpai thinks the Weasel is cute. The Weasel moves back to Tokyo at the end of Volume 3. She chats with her boyfriend, the Other Weasel, via Wizard101. Any Suggestions? Comment on this article. I'll release the cover image as soon as possible! ♥~ InukaneYumiko